Need help on title
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Hey! This is my new story on Smurfs! Ok so in my stories, Gutsy and Grouchy are best friends Ameile and Grouchy are twins and Veto is their younger adopted sister and Mackenzie is their older sister. Gutsy and Rachel are twins who DON'T get along. Anyways, comment and leave suggestions! I don't care what you have to say, just please comment! :-) R&R for me.


**Hello people of earth! If you're looking on your mobile device and reading a Smurfs story, than Congratulations! You're on ChaseIsMyRescueBot's page! However, if you're looking in a toilet bowl and see a monkey, than you're completely insane! Anyway, here's my story, I hope you guys like it! R &R. And by the way, I used a Scottish translator for Gutsy, who is my 2** **nd** **fav smurf and in my stories, Gutsy and Grouchy are best friends and my OC'S Rachel and Veto are best friends and sometimes Amelie and Mackenzie is their crazy friend who is always blowing up something. (Or someone)**

 **Who's your top 3 smurfs? Why?**

 **Grouchy- His name says it all. I'm just like him (Most of the time) and he gets even better in the movies, especially since he's voiced by George Lopez. Love the Positive smurf moment. And I wish he would say 'I hate Mondays' so I could make it my ringtone.**

 **Gutsy- Ok first off I LOVE repeat LOVE Scottish accents! And I love his courage. Sometimes I wish that I had that kind of courage even just the slightest. And he's HALLARIOUS (In my opinion anyway.) I wonder what would happen in Jockey pulled a prank on him…..**

 **Hefty- Ok he's very strong, scarred of heights and LOVES to exercise. Omigod. I just described my friend's cousin. And his heart tattoo is pretty cool. And I'm glad in got some movie action in A Christmas carol WHICH I LOVE! Frankly, he's just awesome!**

 **Gutsy's Prolog**

"Gutsy? Gutsy? Gutsy? Guts-" Mah annoyin' wee sister, Rachel kept askin' me. Ah lit it a sigh

"Whit is it lassie?" Ah speart 'er tryin' tae pit mah slecht hatred ay 'er aside.

"I wanna show ya somin'! Please! Please! Please!" She whined pullin' mah arm.

"Alrecht, Rachel. Whit dae ye want me tae see?" Ah Speart 'er.

"I just heard 'bout this great place! C'mon I'll show ya!" She said an' grabbed mah arm an' we went tae fa knows whaur, probably coz she hud a bandanna tied aroond mah een until we got thaur.

"Hey! What's your deal? Why am I in a blindfold?" I asked her. Sisters are so annoying. Especially twin sisters.

"Relax lil' bro. gGouchy, Amelie and Veto are meetin' us here so hang on to your bagpipes and be quiet!" She shouted an' Ah was offended by 'at.

"I'll hae ye ken 'at Ah nae longer play th' bags. sae, ha!" Ah shot back at 'er an' she rolled 'er een at me annoyingly. wa cooldn't ay Ah bin an only child? Sisters espessily. Why couldn't of I had a brother?

"Hey! I'm here. Why?" Grouchy asked as he, Veto and Amelie came as well.

"I have somin' ta show ya! We're gonna surprise Mackenzie at her birthday fa sure dis year!" She exclaimed an' we all looked at 'er.

"Didn't ye say 'at last year?" Ah asked 'er

"And the year before that?" Veto put in

"And the year before that." Amelie also put in.

"I hated the year before that!" Grouchy said in his own way.

"Ok. Ok. So my attempts to surprise her haven't been….. Astonishing. But I gotta good feelin' 'bout this year! What ya say?!" She asked us and we all looked at her.

"I hate this year!" Grouchy put in and she looked at him. "But, I also don't like helping my sister. Fine, I'm in." Ok so Grouchy's in.

"If Grouchy's in, i'm in. nae daein' anythin' withit me ur ye?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Got nothing else to do." Amelie told us and came over towards us. Now it was 3 to 1.

"Veto? Do ya wanna be the one that's left out?" Rachel asked us and she sighed.

"If my friends are in, than I'm in. No way you're getting all the fun!" Veto exclaimed as she joined us and we looked surprised.

"With an IQ of 228 I'm surprised that you wouldn't spend your time reading books or something." Amelie told her and she sighed.

"I'm 14. Just because I have a high IQ doesn't mean I can't have fun. Now let's plan this party! What do you have in mind?" She asked and I know that Grouchy is gonna to respond negatively.

"We could have balloons." Amelie offered.

"I hate balloons." Grouchy put in on cue.

"We could have a cake." Veto suggested

"I hate cake." Grouchy said again.

"What's with ya? No balloons, no cake? What's with ya?! You're no fun. I wish I wasn't you twin and I wish you weren't my brother!" Amelie yelled and Grouchy looked at her and I was surprised at her as well.

"Good. 'Cause I HATE YOU!" **Grouchy yelled gonnae aff tae fa knows whaur.**

" **Nice. Real nice. Ye ken he admires ye an' that's hoo ye treat heem!" Ah yelled at 'er an' she backed up. "groochy! bide up!" Ah knew Ah hud tae fin' heem before he did somethin' 'at he regrets.**


End file.
